


Playing Dangerously

by NiaChase



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Beyond Birthday is His Own Warning, Confusion, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Implied Sexual Content, Light Masochism, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Three times Beyond came after L and one time L had enough of his bullshit.
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/L
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Playing Dangerously

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I had in drafts for a while. So sorry if the writing style is a little OC of me. I just figured it was a decent piece I can finish.

Hitting his back against the wall, L couldn't help but groan. "No need to be so rough," L said. In front of him was a familiar face marked with a smirk. A face so heavy with make-up so L felt like he was looking at his own face. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Beyond said mockingly before grabbing L by the neck. L felt his fingers close on his throat, starting to choke and his eyes starting to water.

"You always looked so beautiful when you are under me. I can kill you right now if I wanted to." Beyond say with a chuckle. Just before L passed out, Beyond let go of him, L dropping to his knees and coughing. "The greatest detective so weak to confrontation. It's laughable." Beyond said. 

L looked up. "Says the one who hides behind the face of his admirer. Rather silly. If you truly love me, Beyond, let me see your face." L said. Beyond's smirk came off his face, taking a few steps back.

"Fuck you, L! Never! Why would you want to see such a face!" Beyond yelled. "It's the face of a friend," L said calmly. Beyond growled. "I'm Not Your Friend!" Beyond said lowly before walking out. L watched him go, not stopping him.  


Such an immature child.  


L got up and rubbed his throat. Beyond. He'll be back. And L will be ready. But in the meantime, L had something more important to tend to. L picked up his phone and called Watari. "Watari, I'm done with business. You can pick me up. No, I'm not hurt. He didn't have the courage to hurt me quite yet." L said. Then he walked away from the darkness with a smile. His Beyond. He'll be back.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------  


L stood in a dark room in the Wammy House, the sight of Beyond huffing in front of him was a sight he never thought he would see, but it was expected. Beyond was upset with L. After the Kira case and faking his own death, Beyond was furious. "How could you scare me like that! I was worried for you and I only found out after Mello died! And Matt! Fuck you!" Beyond yelled. 

L sighed. "You try to kill me as well. You should've been happy." L said. Beyond balled his fist, his jaw clenching. "You don't understand!" Beyond yelled. L put his hands in his pockets, ignoring the tears streaming down Beyond's face. "Then tell me," L said. Beyond didn't know how to word it and refused to try.

Instead, he pushed L onto the bed, straddled him, and took out his knife from his hip, raising it above his head. "You don't deserve to be called a detective. You're horrible. A loser!" Beyond cried. He came down with the knife, his eyes looking dead into L's eyes, and caved. The knife stabbed beside of L's head. He leaned forward, laying his head onto L's chest. 

With tears coming down his cheeks and falling onto L, he asked, "Why didn't you stop me?" L smiled and ran his fingers in Beyond's hair. "Because I knew you wouldn't commit. I understand, Beyond." L said softly. Beyond gasped, sitting up with a shaky heart. Beyond shook his head, not sure if he was happy or afraid.

"No, you don't. I won't believe it." Beyond said. He got off L and walked out of the room. L sighed. "I do. I know you love me, Beyond. And it's the same reason I won't stop you. I guess I am a fool." L said to himself. A true fool playing a dangerous game. It fits though.  


Love was a dangerous game and L was after the devil himself.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Near never understood L when it came to Beyond. He knew L read Beyond differently from everyone else. Everyone saw Beyond like a maniac, a psycho, but L saw him a needy child. Every time Beyond disappeared, L made no move to go after him nor give an order for Beyond's arrest. 

They both knew Beyond would be back. He wouldn't stay away long enough for L to forget him and that was his main goal. The world spoke of Kira, but L was playing a different tune. L spoke of Beyond like a rare flower in a thorn bush. It would take pain to get the flower, but it'll be worth it, that was what L believed.

So Near wondered why, even as L looked at Beyond with a gun pointed at his head, why do L let him have his moments? Why keep Beyond like an untamed cat? "Are you going to kill me? It's easy to press the trigger." L taunted. Beyond came for L to put him down, but he always couldn't. His feelings always got in the way and his dreams always reminded him.

It would be a shame if he did. L licked his thumb and held Beyond's cheek. With his thumb, he wiped away some of Beyond's make-up, revealing a very pale skin that reminded L of moonlight. "You are very beautiful, Beyond. I hate that you put on such a face when you look like a true angel to me." L complimented. "Shut up!" Beyond said angrily, his weapon ready.

"L!" Near called out, but L held up a hand to tell him to stop. The hand on Beyond's face slip to his lips, Beyond letting him while closing his eyes. "Don't do it while friends are watching. It would be a horrible sight for Near." L said. "Don't use him as an excuse," Beyond said defeatedly, dropping his hand that held the gun.

After sparing a look at Near, Beyond turned away and left. "Should we go arrest him?" Near asked. "No, he hasn't done anything wrong," L responded. "But what if he killed you?" Near asked. L shrugged and turned towards him with a tired smile. "Then I hope he found peace in my death. But he doesn't want me dead. That's not his goal anyway." L said. Near nodded but wasn't any closer to understanding their dynamic.

Maybe it just wasn't meant to be understood.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------  


L tracked Beyond down after a year of silence. It wasn't hard and Beyond wasn't hiding. He just never thought L would chase after him for a change. Maybe the thing that was between them was more than love, but addiction to always getting on each other.

To keeping each other on their toes and dance the most complicated dance there was to exist. Nothing else mattered except the man in their dreams, history binding each other, and the present always seeming to remind them. So L decided he was tired of it and wanted this to become his future. Beyond was going to get what he wanted and that was L's love and attention.  


Immature.  


Like a small puppy and L was finally going to give him a bone.  


So it was crazy to say Beyond was shocked and a bit scared that L took the initiative to see him and at the wrong time. His black hair damped and not fluffed up yet, his red eyes innocent at the moment, his skin like a pale moon in the night sky, and his lips as pink and precious as L imagined. Such a pretty face.  


And that why L took him that night, caving into his carnal desires. Beyond crying with tears, but hands keeping him close. L memorizing Beyond's body inside and out, his lips kissing the body that begged for him.  


"L!"  


L marked his body with small bites and hickies, Beyond relishing in the pain and pleasure it gave him. Tonight, he felt full and it felt amazing as L's cock slipped in and out, in and out with hardly any mercy. He deserved it.  


"Beyond!"  


Beyond had his arms around him, afraid it was a dream. The feeling of his heart racing in his chest no longer beat in pain or fear. L reminded him with every sweet nothings Beyond refused to believe, but L abused his prostate too much to allow him to self-doubt.  


"L!"  


Beyond cried, clenching around L's cock the closer it came to climaxing. So L kissed him, eating up the moans that with sweeter than cake, taking the pain of Beyond's nails digging in his back, the clenching of Beyond hole. Beyond couldn't kiss any longer, letting his moans echo in his bedroom, his body arching, L kissing his throat before groaning. 

Beyond felt L cum in him, a very nice feeling and proof that this was reality. No more running from Love, no more fearing rejection, no more fear of being forgotten. L was willing to give him the attention he wanted, and Beyond wanted more. "I'm not done yet," He said, flipping L to his back.

L chuckled, looking up at the beauty he was going to call his. Beyond, who mistaken Love with fear and hate for L, now knew what he wanted and can finally get it. "Go ahead. I'm all yours." L told him. Beyond smiled.  


"Yes, you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment Below!


End file.
